Dzień Serc i Podków/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: się :Apple Bloom: 'Hmm.... czegoś mi tu brakuje. :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ty masz rację! Prezent dla Cheerilee musi być doskonały. W końcu Dzień Serc i Podków jest tylko raz do roku! :'Scootaloo: 'Można by dodać trochę wstążki. :'Apple Bloom: Mhmm... :Sweetie Belle: Tak! Ja też bym dodała trochę koronki. :Apple Bloom: 'Odciski podków! :'Scootaloo: 'Brokat! Z brokatem zawsze wszystko wygląda ładniej. :'Apple Bloom: To jest dopiero prezent godny naszej pani! Trzeba go tylko jakoś dotaszczyć do szkoły. :Scootaloo: I...poszukać trochę większej koperty. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Dzień Serc i Podków. :Cheerilee: Och! Jest urocze! I takie...Wielkie! :Apple Bloom: 'Chciałyśmy żeby pani wiedziała, że lubimy panią najbardziej na całym świecie i że jest pani w dechę i że panią uwielbiamy i życzymy pani wszystkiego najlepszego z okazja dnia... :'Znaczkowa Liga: ...Serc i Podków! :Cheerilee: 'Dziękuję wam bardzo. Zachwycający prezent! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Na pewno dostała pani znacznie fajniejszy prezent od tego... no tego jedynego! :'Cheerilee: 'Ooo.... Nie mam tego jedynego w tej chwili. :'Apple Bloom: 'Serio? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Jak to możliwe że ktoś tak wyjątkowy nie ma swojego jedynego w Dzień Serc i Podków? :'Cheerilee: To nic takiego kochanie, mam wielu przyjaciół i wspaniałych uczniów, którzy mnie bardzo lubią! I spędzę z nimi nimi cudowny Dzień Serc i Podków. Proszę o uwagę! Kto chce się teraz bawić w "przypnij serduszko"? :reagują z entuzjazmem :Apple Bloom: Dzisiaj każdy kucyk powinien mieć tego jedynego... :Sweetie Belle: wdech :Apple Bloom: Uch, a ty co? :Sweetie Belle: Ja sobie myślę - i wymyśliłam coś wprost idealnego. Same znajdziemy tego jedynego dla pani Cheerilee. :Apple Bloom: To rzeczywiście genialny pomysł! :Sweetie Belle: A widzisz! :Apple Bloom: To na co czekamy? Dzień Serc i Podków wkrótce się skończy. Do roboty, zaraz znajdziemy super kucyka dla Cheerilee. :Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Scootaloo: Do dzieła! :Sweetie Belle: Ale to nie może być pierwszy lepszy. Ona jest najładniejszą klaczą w Ponyville. Jej wybranek powinien być najprzystojniejszym ogierem w całym mieście. :The Perfect Stallion :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle ma rację. Big McIntosh świetnie pasuje do naszej Pani. Jest bardzo miły, ciężko pracuje. :Apple Bloom: Hmm... ale jest też nieśmiały. Na tyle, że nigdy nie poprosi Cheerilee żeby z nim chodziła. :Sweetie Belle: Może nie będzie musiał. :Apple Bloom: Hę? :Sweetie Belle: Jeśli urządzimy im spotkanie w jakimś okropnie romantycznym miejscu, to ona poprosi jego. :Scootaloo: To doskonały plan. :Apple Bloom: Tak! No to na co czekamy? Chodźmy im urządzić super romantyczną randkę. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Sweetie Belle: Kwiaty. Koniecznie muszą być kwiaty. :Apple Bloom: Tak, już lecę! :Scootaloo: wdech Już idą! Mam dobre przeczucia. Nasza Pani będzie mieć cudny Dzień Serc i Podków! :Sweetie Belle: Nasza Pani i jej nowy wybranek. :[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle śmieją się] :Cheerilee: Dzień dobry. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Dzień dobry Pani. :Cheerilee: Więc mamy wam pomóc rozpoznać drzewo, które rośnie tutaj przy altance? :głowami na tak i wskazują drzewo :Cheerilee: zirytowana To jest jabłonka. :Apple Bloom: Serio? :[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle śmieją się] :Apple Bloom: Och, wiesz co braciszku, w końcu naprawiłyśmy altankę same, widzisz? :Scootaloo: Skoro już tu jesteście to może sobie urządzicie romantyczny piknik na kocyku? O rety, dla nas chyba nie wystarczy miejsca. :Apple Bloom: To my już lepiej sobie pójdziemy. :zaczyna grać :Scootaloo: Myślicie, że się uda? :Sweetie Belle: Jasne, że się uda, są dla siebie stworzeni. :Cheerilee: Mamy dzisiaj piękny dzień. :Big McIntosh: Taaak. :Cheerilee: Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? :Big McIntosh: Nnnie. :Apple Bloom: No dalej na co czekasz, zaproś go wreszcie, długo tak będziesz stała? :Sweetie Belle: wdech Widziałyście ich? :Cheerilee: Big Macu... :Big McIntosh: Taaak? :Cheerilee: Masz trawę w zębach :się muzyka :Sweetie Belle: O, no weź! :gra chaotycznie :Cheerilee: Cóż, to było dość... dziwne. :Big McIntosh: Taaak. :Cheerilee: Muszę wracać do szkoły, ale miło cię było zobaczyć. :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Myślicie, że nie było dość romantycznie? :Scootaloo: Może było zbyt romantycznie :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha Tak czy siak nie wyszło. :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Na pewno jest coś co możemy-- UCH! :Twilight Sparkle: Och przepraszam, w ogóle was nie widziałam! Tak mi przykro. :Apple Bloom: Nic nie szkodzi Twilight, to niechcący. :Twilight Sparkle: Czytam właśnie pasjonującą książkę o Dniu Serc i Podków. Wiecie, że to święto zaczęło się od trunku miłości? :Sweetie Belle: Powiedziałaś od "trunku miłości"? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jest. I nawet jest tu przepis. :Sweetie Belle: Aaa... czy możemy pożyczyć tę książkę na jakiś czas, dzisiaj? :Twilight Sparkle: Jasne, że możecie. Mam tutaj jeszcze jedną, która wam się-- :Sweetie Belle: chichota Weź kawałek chmurki :plusk :Sweetie Belle: Dodaj trochę tęczy :odkurzacza :Sweetie Belle: Mieszaj piórkiem pegaza- :wyrywa :Scootaloo: Ej! :Sweetie Belle: Nie za szybko. :Apple Bloom: Podaj niczego nieświadomym kucykom. :Apple Bloom: Wiecie, trochę mi łyso, że ich tak ze sobą swatamy. :Sweetie Belle: Niby czemu? Widać na kilometr, że do siebie pasują. :Scootaloo: Tak, trzeba im tylko pomóc. :Sweetie Belle: A my tylko chcemy, żeby byli szczęśliwi, tak? :Apple Bloom: Tak! :Scootaloo: Oh, oh, oh, już nadchodzą. :Apple Bloom: Dzień dobry Pani. :Cheerilee: Cześć dziewczynki. Dzień dobry, :Cheerilee: Powiecie nam teraz czemu tak bardzo chciałyście się z nami spotka- :Sweetie Belle: -Poncz! :Cheerilee: Co takiego? :Sweetie Belle: Robimy poncz. Chcemy otworzyć kiosk i go sprzedawać w mieście, ale najpierw ktoś go musi spróbować. :Apple Bloom: Tak. :Sweetie Belle: A wy możecie spróbować razem. We dwoje. Spróbować. No to... zostawimy was samych. Znaczy się... z ponczem. :Cheerilee: Chyba już wiem co jest grane. Wspomniałam dziewczynkom, że nie mam narzeczonego i teraz one aranżują te dziwne spotkania, bo uznały, że masz nim zostać ty. :[Cheerilee i Big McIntosh śmieją się] :Cheerilee: Ale ich prośbę możemy chyba spełnić. Ten poncz wygląda apetycznie. :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Sweetie Belle: Już zaraz go wypiją. :Cheerilee: Za przyjaźń! :Scootaloo: Widziałyście! Oni go piją! :[Big McIntosh i Cheerilee czkają] :Scootaloo: A teraz patrzą sobie w oczy :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: chichotają To wielki początek wspaniałej miłości. :Cheerilee: Big Macu? :Big McIntosh: Taak? :Cheerilee: Czy może chciałbyś zostać moim narzeczonym? :Big McIntosh: Taaak. :Sweetie Belle: TAK! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: głosami Nasza Pani ma chłopaka! Nasza Pani ma chłopaka! :Cheerilee: Rzeczywiście, mam chłopaka. :Big McIntosh: Eeee taak. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Aww! :Cheerilee: Jesteś moim misiem-pysiem ptysiem-kucysiem. :Big McIntosh: A ty moją misią-pysią ptysią-kucysią. :Apple Bloom: Co on powiedział? :Cheerilee: A ty moim fisiem-kisiem bubisiem-patysiem. :Big McIntosh: A ty moją fisią-kisią bubisią-patysią. :Apple Bloom: Big Mac! Ej! Hop hop! Co z tobą? :Sweetie Belle: Proszę Pani, wszystko gra? :Cheerilee: Od dziś mam tego jedynego. Pysiaczka-robaczka rodzynka-psinka-ciapusinka. :Sweetie Belle: Zdaje się, że dałyśmy im troszkę za dużo. :Big McIntosh: Moja pysiunia-niuna rodzynka-kocinka-ciapusinka. :Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo: Ugh! :Scootaloo: Zdaje ci się? :Apple Bloom: Co myśmy narobiły?! Mój brat się zachowuje jakby miał w głowie siano! :Sweetie Belle: Może dałyśmy za dużo chmurki. :Scootaloo: Albo za mało tęczy. :Sweetie Belle: A może... o-o. :Apple Bloom: Co miało znaczyć to "o-o"? :Sweetie Belle: To co im dałyśmy to wcale nie był trunek miłości. To mogła być trutka! :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Co?! :Sweetie Belle: Tu jest napisane, że dawno temu pewien książę zrobił ten napój i podał go królewnie. Miał to być trunek miłości. Niestety, nie za bardzo mu wyszło. :Apple Bloom: Jak bardzo "nie za bardzo" mu wyszło? :Sweetie Belle: Więc, tutaj jest mowa o smokach, upadku królestwa, ogólnym chaosie... oraz, że to wszystko stało się dlatego, że książę i królewna tylko patrzyli sobie w oczy i przestali się przejmować rządami. :Apple Bloom: Świetnie! Nie dość, że przez nas nasza Pani i mój brat szczebioczą jak dwie ptaszyny, to jeszcze naraziłyśmy na niebezpieczeństwo Ponyville. :Scootaloo: No co ty, Pani Cheerilee i Big Mac nie sprawują władzy w kraju. :Apple Bloom: Ale oboje mają swoje obowiązki. Jeśli tak zostanie, o nie, nasza Pani nie będzie mogła uczyć. Mój brat nie będzie zbierał jabłek. Nim się obejrzysz, nad Ponyville zapanują stada nie wychowanych kucyków żądnych jabłek. To będzie chaos! Straszny chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Jest odtrutka! :Apple Bloom: No to dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Ja tu wychodzę z siebie, a ty się czaisz? :Sweetie Belle: Jeśli powstrzymamy ich od patrzenia w oczy przez pełną godzinę, to klątwa pryśnie. :Scootaloo:Jedną godzinę? Pff, załatwimy to w sekundę. :Cheerilee: Ty pierwszy, mój dziubeczku. :Big McIntosh: Nie, ty pierwsza, cukiereczku. :Cheerilee: Nie, ty, brylanciku. :Big McIntosh: Nie, ty, kruszynko. :Pani Cake: Lubię zakochanych, ale ci tak nadają od godziny. Co się z nimi stało? :Sweetie Belle: chichot Kto wie. :Pani Cake: Cóż, ta parka wkrótce będzie planować ślub. Wesele to dobry interes. :Sweetie Belle: Wesele! No tak! Nasza Pani i Big Mac powinni wziąć ślub. :Apple Bloom: Miałyśmy chyba ich rozdzielić, a nie połączyć. :Sweetie Belle: Tak naprawdę nie dojdzie do ślubu, będą tylko przygotowania do ślubu. :Cheerilee: Nie, ty mój pączusiu w maśle. :Big McIntosh: Niee, ty moja bułeczko z cynamonem. :Sweetie Belle: Dzień dobry, co u Pani słychać? :Cheerilee: Wreszcie mam tego jedynego. :Big McIntosh: A ja mam wreszcie tą jedyną. :Apple Bloom: Taak, to wiemy. :Sweetie Belle: Rety, jesteście taacy zakochani, że pewnie już niedługo będzie wielkie wesele. :plask :Cheerilee i Big McIntosh: Wesele? :Sweetie Belle: No właśnie. Weseeeele. :Cheerilee i Big McIntosh: Wesele. :Apple Bloom: wymiotne Uch! :Apple Bloom: Jeśli chcesz by do tego doszło, musisz kupić piękny brylant swojej misi-pysi ptysi-fisi. :Big McIntosh: Brylant! :Cheerilee: zakłopotana Pyszczek! :Scootaloo: A czy Pani nie powinna zacząć szukać sukni? Chce Pani ładnie wyglądać dla swego ...uch, misia-fysia chysia-pysia. :Cheerilee: Och, sukienka! :trzask :Sweetie Belle: Teraz nie mogą się spotkać. :Sweetie Belle: Ja się zajmę Cheerilee, a wy obie Big Maciem. :Apple Bloom:Drobnostka :tyka :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :Sweetie Belle: Widzimy się za godzinę, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. :Sweetie Belle: Ta jest ładniutka, ale proszę przymierzyć. :Sweetie Belle: Dziesięć minęło, zostało pięćdziesiąt. :głową na tak :Apple Bloom: Nie. :głową na tak :Apple Bloom: Nie. :głową na tak :Apple Bloom: Ten też nie. :głową na tak :Apple Bloom: Nie. :głową na tak :Apple Bloom: Ale błyszczy. Nie. Wie Pan, coś mniej błyszczącego. :Jubiler: Mmm. :Apple Bloom: Pani Cheerilee na to zasługuje. :Apple Bloom: Ile czasu zostało? Już nie wiem co gadać, żeby go zniechęcić. :Scootaloo: Dwadzieścia pięć minut. :Apple Bloom: wzdycha :Apple Bloom: zaniepokojona Gdzie mój brat? :Jubiler: Dokonał zakupu i szybko wyszedł. Mówił coś o spotkaniu z jakąś żabcią, czy coś. :Scootaloo: Uch. :Apple Bloom: wymiotne :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :Apple Bloom: Dobra, postaram się go jakoś zatrzymać, a ty leć uprzedzić Sweetie Belle. :opon :Apple Bloom: Hę– :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :Apple Bloom: wdech :Scootaloo: oddycha :Sweetie Belle: Co jest? Gdzie Apple Bloom? A Big Mac? :Scootaloo: Jest... już... w drodze. Za nic... nie może... wejść do butiku. :Apple Bloom: Hę? :trzeszczenie :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :Scootaloo: Odejdź! :Apple Bloom: Odnajdzie ją! Jest silny jak koń! :Sweetie Belle: Puść go! :Big McIntosh: Żabusiu! :Scootaloo: z ulgą Szczęście, że znalazłam te łopaty. :[bije dzwon na więzy zegarowej :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze jedna minuta i czar pryśnie! :Big McIntosh: Żabciu! :Cheerilee: Dziubdziuś!? :trzask :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :trzask :Big McIntosh: Żabeczko! :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :trzask :Apple Bloom: Aaaa– :plask :dzwon na wieży zegarowej :Apple Bloom: Och przeszło im to? Przeszło im to? :Cheerilee: Czy ja noszę ślubny welon? :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Cheerilee: A to jest materac i dół w ziemi? :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Cheerilee: Dzieci! Czemu wyglądam jakbym brała ślub w dziurze na ulicy? :Sweetie Belle: Mogło się zdarzyć, że ta kapeczka trunku miłości, którą wam dałyśmy do picia, okazała się tak naprawdę trutką miłości, po której wam się ździebko pofalowało pod grzywą. :Apple Bloom: Ale zrobiłyśmy to tylko dlatego, że myślałyśmy, że będzie wam miło spędzić razem Dzień Serc i Podków. :Scootaloo: Naprawdę miałyśmy najlepsze intencje. :Cheerilee: Rozumiem, że chciałyście dla nas jak najlepiej, ale- :Apple Bloom: Choćby nawet intencje były najlepsze, nie powinnyśmy się do was wtrącać. :Scootaloo: Nie można nikogo zmusić do bycia razem. :Sweetie Belle:Każdy kucyk powinien sam sobie wybrać, z kim chce spędzić życie. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Przepraszamy. :Cheerilee: Będziecie mogły to sobie przemyśleć, wykonując wszystkie prace Big Maca na farmie Sweet Apple. Czy twoim zdaniem to sprawiedliwa kara? :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: ze zmęczenia :Apple Bloom: O, Pani Cheerilee! Co Pani tu robi? :Cheerilee: Tak dobrze wam idzie praca na farmie, że my zrobimy sobie piknik w altanie. Prawda mysiu-pysiu? :Big McIntosh: Taaak, żabusiu. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: wdech NIEEEEE!!! :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Hearts and Hooves Day Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu